A Windy Road
by Hysteria VII
Summary: After the betrayal of both their Homelands, the duo must work together to survive as fugitives. But is it only survival that keeps them together?
1. Home

**Hey guys its Hysteria! This is my first Fanfiction so sorry if its bad :P. Anyways I have been procrastinating putting this on . It's not finished but if you guys like it I can add more if you like! Also, I didn't plan to have any lemon in it but who knows! Feedback Is Highly Recommended! Enjoy! I plan to post a chapter every week, but if there is a high demand then I may be able to speed up.**

 **I. Home**

 _My name is Yasuo. Or at least that's the name given to me by Master Ryko. I live in the temple with my Master and brother Yone. We were orphaned there at birth with some other kids so it just feels like home to us. After we were old enough to hold a sword properly they started training us in the fine art of swordsmanship. However, I had been the only one in my generation let alone my class to learn and master the legendary wind technique. My brother and I loved it at the temple._

I awoke with a jolt, heart pounding, frantically looking around.

"Damn, it was just a dream" I whispered to myself.

I looked towards my window to see the sun was already pouring in from outside, I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Ugh, Master Ryko's gonna kill me!" I hissed.

After getting dressed I pushed open the barracks doors. It was a beautiful summer day in Ionia, the warm gentle breeze brought with it a sweet smell of flowers as it caressed its way into the barracks. I took in a deep breath and started running for the temple. Today was our classes ceremony, today we received our swords and were assigned our stations in Ionia as full fledged Royal Guards. As I neared to temple i could hear voices coming from inside.

 _"Good. The ceremony hasn't started yet, i'm not dead after all"_

I pushed open the temple doors to see the entire upper balcony filled with people all around town to witness mine and Yone's ceremony. Yone was standing at the center of the room with a look of irritation on his face. Elder Ryko was standing next to Yone and was looking straight at me with those piercing blue eyes, his face giving nothing away. The whole room went quiet as soon as I walked in and everyone turned to face me.

 _"Kill me now." I thought to myself._

"Yasuo. You've decided to show up." Elder Ryko said.

"My apologies, Master Ryko." I said as I bowed my head in respect.

"If you would be so kind as to come over and and join your brother so we may start the ceremony now.

That would be greatly appreciated." Elder Ryko said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Master" I said as I quickly walked to the center of the temple and stood next to my brother.

Elder Ryko started to recite the Ancient Ionian Royal Pledge to us.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up!" Yone whispered under his breath.

"Why didn't you wake me? I hissed back.

"It's not my job to make sure you wake up on time! Besides, if you didn't stay out drinking Saki all night. You might have actually woken up on time!" Yone said.

"What can I say?" I chuckle a bit. "I like my Saki."

Yone scowls and ignores me for the rest of the ceremony.

 _"To be honest, I don't remember much from last night. All I know is that I got a killer headache!"_

"Yasuo, Yone!" Elder Ryko bellowed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts instantly.

"Yes Master Ryko?" we replied firmly.

"Do you swear to protect the people of Ionia no matter the situation, even if it means you may breath your last? Do you swear to follow any and all orders given to you by your superiors with complete and utter determination? Do you swear to protect the place you call home even if the odds are stacked against you 1000 to 1 and prevail or die trying?" Elder Ryko boomed with unwavering authority.

"Yes Master Ryko, we swear" We said synchronized.

"From this moment forward, you are dubbed Royal Guards of Ionia!"

The crowd roars with overwhelming approval. It sends shivers throughout my body.

 _"This is what I have trained all my life for. Everything I've worked for is finally falling into place. This is amazing, but to be honest I didn't expect any less."_

"Yasuo, Yone. It is time you receive your swords."

I can feel my body trembling with joy, even as I look at Yone I can see he is too. He doesn't show it on the outside, but when I look into his eyes I can see his excitement. It doesn't surprise me much. He was always the calmer one out of the two of us.

"Yone. Step forward and receive your sword." Elder Ryko said.

Elder Ryko walks over to a holding case and removes Yone's sword from it. Yone's sword was the definition of beauty. It was made of fine dark wood with a blue hue to its sheath. As he slid it out of it sheath, it gave a mesmerizing hiss. The blade itself was a bright silver, almost white looking. And had ancient Ionian engravings in it. It was perfect in every way, you could tell just by the look of it.

"I am honored, thank you Master Ryko" Yone said as he gave a deep bow of respect.

"Yasuo. Step forward and receive your sword." Elder Ryko said to me.

I feel so light it seems like I could just float away. My breathing quickens as I take a few steps forward to stand in front of Elder Ryko. He nods then walks over to the holding case once more to retrieve my sword. As he takes it out my heart skips a couple beats, its way more brilliant and beautiful than I could have ever dreamed. The sword has a firm elm wood handle with blue cloth wrapped around it. It also has a blue hue to its sheath like Yone's but instead of Ancient Ionian inscriptions, mine has engravings of wind patterns flowing majestically and beautifully throughout the sheath. The hilt and the guard are both crafted to imitate the blowing of the wind. I pulled it out of the sheath, the hiss of the blade as it slides out of its sheath sent shivers down my spine. The blade itself was a dazzling silver with a fine finish and glistened in the sunlight that was shining through the windows. I returned the blade to its sheath and bowed my head deeply in respect.

"It is an honor, thank you Master Ryko." I said trying to stay calm.

"The honor is all mine" he returned warmly.

"Yasuo, Yone. I have taught you all that I know ever since you were both arrived here. But now it is time for you to make your own marks in this world. Make me proud."

"Yes, Master Ryko" We replied.

"This is the best day of my life." I thought to myself.

But it was to be short lived, for things were about to turn sour. Very, Very soon.

 **Hoped you liked it! Lemme know what you think! ~Hysteria~**


	2. Placidium

**Hello once again! I've been reading your reviews (Thanks for all of them! Very Helpful!) and I noticed that a lot of you wanted to see longer chapters so i'm going to try and beef them up from now on. Also, I've decided to post a chapter at least once a week. Trying to put em out only on Fridays constricts me. I'm sure you guys don't kind ;). Anyways here's chapter 2, Enjoy! ~Hysteria**

 **II. Placidium**

 _It's been almost a month now since Yone and I were selected to be Royal Guards. Sadly, we didn't get posted at the same stations. Quite the opposite actually. I was denied the information of where he was posted exactly but Yone promised me that he would send a letter a few days from now stating where he was stationed and how it was. I sincerely hope he got a better station than I did for I got put in Placidium, the capital of Ionia. The higher ups thought it would be the best decision because of my ability to use the Legendary Wind Technique. While it was an honor at first, I soon realized that it is quite boring here. Nothing interesting goes on around here, I just stand at the entrance day after day with nothing changing. Today was no different, except there was a meeting to be held between the commanders of the Royal Guards today. Frankly I have no idea what its about, and I doubt I ever will. The only plus is that the meeting is being held inside the elders temple in Placidium, so maybe just maybe ill be able to eavesdrop on some of the conversations of the commanders as they leave._

"Psst. Hey, whats your name?" I ask the Guard on the other side of the entrance.

"Shhh" Is all I get back.

"I know, but are you not completely bored out of your mind right now?" I whisper.

No Response.

I sigh and decide it would be better if I just left him alone. About a half hour later, I hear commotion coming from inside the temple.

 _"Finally, They've been in there for over three hours now. I wonder what was so important to have a meeting for so long."_ I think to myself.

The door swings open and all the leaders pour out of the door, As I listen in all I hear is babbling about Noxus.I don't hear anything particular, all I know is that most of the conversations seem to be Noxus related in some way or another. About 10 minutes after everyone has left, the doors swing open once more and the commander of the Royal Guards appears.

Mr. Mute over there and I both straighten up as we see her. "Greetings Commander Kai" we say in unison.

She turns to us "After you are done here you are to report to the barracks immediately, do I make myself clear?" she says, her voice booms with authority.

"Yes Commander" we reply.

"Good." she replies before continuing down the path.

After she's out of sight I lean over to Mr. Mute.

"I wonder what that was about, any thoughts?" I ask.

No reply.

I chuckle softly. " _Why do I even bother?"_

After my shift ends I slowly make my way back to the barracks. As I approach, I realize that everyone in the Royal Guard is there.

" _Hm. Whatever is going on, it has to be very important for them to assemble everyone from the Royal Guard"_ I think to myself.

I tap another Guard on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Do you know why they summoned all of the capitals Royal Guard to the barracks?" I ask politely.

The person turns around and I see that it is a young man, around my age. His expression is hard and he looks at me like i'm stupid. After looking at me for a bit his expression softens.

"Haven't you heard? Our spies have sent in a report saying that they believe an attack from Noxus is imminent." he says cautiously, as if people will be angry at him if he speaks of it out loud.

At this point i'm confused. "Why would Noxus attack us out of the blue? I know they are a nation of war but attacking another faction for no reason just makes no sense." I reply slowly.

The man looks around once more before responding. "Apparently Noxus has a new war leader. His name is Jericho Swain or something like that, I can't remember all the small details. All I know is that after he rose to power he immediately began war preparations. Nobody is exactly sure why, and now just a few days ago we received a message from our spies posted in Noxus that they are massing their army and constructing transport ships." he says shakily.

"That's very odd indeed. By the way, what your name? I ask.

"Kirk Binion. Its nice to meet you. um." he stammers.

"Yasuo." I reply quickly.

"Ah. Nice to meet you Yasuo!" he says warmly as we shake hands.

After we shake hands the intercom in the barracks turns on.

" **Attention, all Royal Guards report to the courtyard for debriefing. That will be all."**

I look at Kirk. "Well that's our queue." I say.

As everyone shuffles outside, I see Commander Kai standing on a stool in the middle of the courtyard.

"Everyone gather around. I have news that you all need to hear." her voice booming throughout the courtyard.

As we conform around her I can see her gaze sweeping over us. Pondering something that seems to be bothering her. I notice that whatever it is, its not good. As we finish gathering around her, it starts to quiet down and she just looks at us for a good 5 minutes before she finally speaks.

"Three days ago, our spies reported suspicious activities in Noxus. Now i'm sure most of you have heard this already but listen up. Our spies believe that Noxus is planning to attack Ionia. We don't know when they plan to do it or where on Ionia it will start. I'm sure you've also heard that not too long ago a man by the name of Jericho Swain rose to power in the position of war commander in Noxus. Our Intel also also states that Jericho Swain may be in contact with another man named Singed. Who is Singed you ask? Well, this man is an excellent builder of machines and Bio Weapons. We do not know if Swain plans to use this Bio Weapon but we must assume the worst. Now, to give you a picture of what a weapon like this can do to someone, think of a cloud of chemicals being emitted out a missile as it hits its mark. Once that you come into contact with this chemical, your skin will instantly start to burn in agonizing pain until you die. If you somehow manage to survive the initial blast of the chemical, whatever skin came in contact with that chemical will have a burning sensation for the rest of your life. No treatment, nothing to ease the pain. As for the actual combat itself they outnumber us 100-1. We do not know exactly why they might attack us, my guess is to claim Ionia for themselves and enslave our people. Now, the reason I gathered you all here is because the higher ups have ordered me to take all the extra guards and to split you into teams of three to guard high value targets such as Elders. Throughout the night you will be summoned to my headquarters where I will assign you you're team and which elder you'll be guarding through the war. Any questions?"

No hands are raised and nobody speaks up.

"Good, Dismissed."

As I walk back to the barracks, I overhear a lot of concerned voices.

"This Bio weapon sounds like it can seriously harm you"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near those things."

"Hopefully we'll get posted far away from the battlefield."

"I hope I never have to participate in the war."

 _"There all a bunch of cowards"_ I think to myself.

As I walk down the main hallway of the barracks I spot my regiments room number, Room 27. After I enter and set down my sword, I spot a small envelope laid in the middle of my bed with a Shakuhachi (Flute) laid on top of it.

 _"It must be from Yone"_ I think to myself as I pick up the small envelope, setting the Shakuhachi to the side.

I open the seal and unfold the letter.

 _Hello brother, I apologize ahead of time for how long this took to get to you. I had to con my commander to send this, you know how it is. Anyways, ill get to the point because I cant make this too long. I've been posted in a small town called Rivi, its quite boring here but i'm sure that its no better at Placidium. I sincerely hope that you're not dying of boredom, I know how reckless you can get with your definition of "fun". So to keep you occupied from now on I made you a Shakuhachi. I know its not much but its all I could make in my free time. I figured since we played them all the time as kids, you'd still remember how to play. Keep being the best and I expect to hear back from you soon!_

 _~Yone_

I place the letter on my nightstand and put the Shakuhachi in my belt line.

 _"Well that means one of two things. One, he has yet to hear of the war preparations from Noxus. Or two, He just didn't feel like it was a topic to go into and figured I already heard of it. I'm guessing Option 2."_

I yawn and stretch out onto my bed. I don't bother with the blankets for I know ill only be here for a half hour tops.

 _"Mmm. Ill just rest my eyes for a few minutes before i'm summoned to receive my squad mates and our post."_

Not 5 minutes after I close my eyes, my door swings open. I grumble and open my eyes to see a Guard in Commander Kai's regiment.

"Commander Kai is ready to see you, Yasuo." he says. He then leaves, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Okay, thank you sir!" I yell before he shuts the door.

I sit back up and run my hands through my hair, then let out a long sigh. Other than Yone's letter arriving, today's been a crappy day. I grab my sword and take one last look at my bed, vowing to return to it as soon as possible. As I walk down the hallway I pass other Guards coming from or going to their rooms. I exchange friendly "hello's" with the people I know and simple nods of acknowledgement to the people I don't as I draw closer and closer to the entrance of the barracks. After I emerge out the doors I instantly notice Kirk standing in a circle with some other Guards. He notices me and nods, I smile at him and wave as I walk by. After passing the Kitchen and the Training Grounds I arrive at the doors of Commander Kai's Headquarters. I open the doors slowly and peer inside, Commander Kai is sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork. She doesn't look up as she speaks.

"You're late, Yasuo." she says sternly.

"My apologies, Commander." I reply.

She grunts in acknowledgement. I continue to stand at the door, not entirely sure on what i'm supposed to be doing. After a few seconds, she looks up with an annoyed look on here face.

"Well are you gonna sit down or not? I don't have all day!" she says before returning to her paperwork.

"Yes Mam." I say quickly as I move toward one of the chairs in front of her desk. I take a seat and wait for about a minute before she speaks again.

"Yasuo, I have received a letter earlier today from Elder Ryko stating that he wishes for you to be stationed at his temple." she says while setting down her pen and looking at me.

My heart soars, I try not to show my excitement but i'm sure it pretty obvious.

"I have approved his request and decided to send Kirk Binion and Xavier Freen with you."

"May I ask who Xavier is and where I can find him?" I ask.

"I believe you were on duty with him this morning. You can find him in Room 20. " she says nonchalantly.

My joy is short lived it seems. _"Oh Mr. Mute, isn't that just peachy"_ I think to myself.

"Commander, I have a question if you don't mind answering." I ask shyly.

"Oh yeah? And whats what?" she reply's interest obviously peaked.

"I don't mean to talk out of line, but what will you be doing through this war if it happens?" I mentally kick myself for asking such a stupid question.

She looks me dead in the eye's and holds the gaze for what seems like forever before she gives me an answer.

"I, since you just HAVE to know, have been given orders from the higher ups to take my regiment and spearhead wherever Noxus starts its invasion. Basically, I've been given orders to attack the Noxians while they to set up a forward base along the beach and try to get them to leave before a war can even start. Its suicide, but the higher ups feel its the best decision. Destroy the Virus before it can spread, as they say. But I know better, I know the Noxians wont leave even if we manage to defeat them. They will just keep coming back until there is no resistance left. Especially under the commander of Swain.

"We don't know even if they are coming." I say trying to calm her nerves.

"I KNOW THEY ARE!" she yells as she slams her fist on her desk.

She reaches to the collar of her shirt and unbuttons the first few, revealing a long scar running across her chest.

"I used to be a Noxian once" she says very softly, all her anger gone.

"And this is the only thing they gave me. Once I realized there's more to life than just killing, I left and never looked back. I could never put my men through what I was put through. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She puts her elbows on the desk and puts her face in her hands.

"I tried to reason with the elders, tell them it was useless and we should just focus our forces on the coastline towns. But they were blind to the truth. Now my men are heading to certain death."

She looks up at me with a face full of loss and sadness.

"And I have to lead them there"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Leave me a PM on what you think. Reviews are always helpful! Chapter 3 will be out sometime next week! ~Hysteria**


End file.
